This invention relates to providing a system relating to improved emergency transport. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a vehicle rescue sled system for at least moving an injured or wounded person from a hostile ‘battlefield condition’ environment to a safer environment.
There are many scenarios when a person has been incapacitated, wounded or severely injured, so as not to be self-mobile and, wherein such a person continues to be in harm's way. Such scenarios as above are particularly evident on the military battlefield as well as in domestic situations involving firearms; both scenarios involving a continuing potentially dangerous and hostile environment. It would be very useful to have a means for removing and transporting such incapacitated, wounded or severely injured persons to a safer environment for medical treatment. It would also be very useful for such transport to be easily carried by at least one single rescue individual into such hostile environment, and further, to allow such rescuer to have use of his/her hands during transport. Even further, it would be very useful for such transport to assist rescue where narrow structures and/or hills, stairs, and other uneven surfaces are present.